The present flexible display module consists of a multi-layer film structure, and a general flexible display module includes, arranged sequentially on a flexible substrate, a display layer (including an OLED display device and a pixel circuit), a circularly polarized light layer (C-POL), a touch layer, a protective layer, and a base film disposed on the back of the flexible substrate, etc. Among them, the protective layer plays a role in protecting the overall flexible display module.
In order to meet the bending characteristics of the flexible display module, there is a limit to the thickness of the flexible protective layer of the flexible display module, thereby affecting the protective properties of the protective layer to the underlying OLED device. In the ball drop test, although the protective layer is not damaged, the OLED device in the flexible display module may have failures which show up as extremely large black spots. As the thickness of the protective layer increases, the protection characteristics of the OLED device will be improved, but the bending characteristics of the flexible display module are affected.
Therefore, how to enhance the reliability of the flexible display module while maintaining the bending characteristics of the flexible display module is a technical problem that needs to be solved in the field.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.